1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a control apparatus and method used in conjunction with pipe repair devices. More specifically, the invention pertains to a control apparatus and method permitting the installation of a repair material controlled from a remote location using fluid pressure and electrically resistive or impedance heating to deploy, form and cure the repair material to the inside surface of a pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention pertains to the field of pipe or conduit repair. An example is installing a lining to the interior surface of a pipe. Heated water or steam is sometimes used as part of the lining installation process. Resistive heating may also be used.